LEB:PC:Gurdan Earthshield (nerdytenor)
Summary For help on filling out the statblock, see the PC Statblock Template. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d10+7}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d6+5}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywordsf=Primal, Weapon |Power Description= Trigger: An Enemy was marked by Gurdan and made an attack that did not include him. Attack: +10 vs Fort; 1d10+7 damage, target grants combat advantage to Gurdan and allies until end of next turn |Recharge=at-will}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An Enemy within 5 squares marked by Gurdan made an attack that did not include him. Effect: Slide the target one square. Target is slowed and cannot shift till end of its turn. |Recharge=at-will}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description= +10 vs AC; 1d10+7 damage, and Gurdan gains 4 tmp hp |Recharge=at-will}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description= Range: Melee 2 Attack:+10 vs AC; 1d10+7 damage, and pull the target one square |Recharge=at-will}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description= Range: Close burst 1 Attack: +10 vs Fort; 1d10+7 damage. Effect: Each square in burst is difficult terrain for enemies until end of Gurdan's next turn }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description= +10 vs AC; 1d10+7 damage, and the target is knocked prone - target cannot stand up until the end of Gurdan's next turn, and the first time it does before the end of the encounter, it takes 1d10+3 damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=''Range:'' Close burst 5. Target: Gurdan or one ally in blast . Effect: Target spends a healing surge and heals an additional 1d6}} }} |Action=Standard |Keywords=Primal, Weapon, Poison |Power Description=''Range:'' Close blast 3. +10 vs Reflex; 1d10+7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). Miss: Half damage, and the target is slowed (save ends). |Recharge=daily}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Strength=17 (+3) |Constitution=19 (+4) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Duneoneering +11, Endurance +12, Nature +9, Perception +9, Religion+7 |Feats=Crushing Earthstrength, Dwarven Weapon Training, Initiate of the Faith |Equipment=Defensive Warhammer +2, Bloodcut Hide Armor +1, Cloak of Resistance +1, Heavy Shield, Handaxes (2), Potion of Healing, Adventurer's Kit}} Character Information Background Gurdan fought bravely in the Last War for his clan. Though strong, it was Gurdan's resilience that became a local legend as he sustained injuries enough to kill several dwarves and fought on. In the early days of his military service, Gurdan reveled in battle, enjoying the unique intimacy that warfare brings among comrades-at-arms. Alas, as the War dragged on, more and more of his comrades fell to the enemy, and he became more and more disillusioned. At the end of hostilities, Gurdan was awarded numerous medals and assurances that he would be installed at the highest levels of the military establishment. Disgusted with what he now saw as the pointless slaughter of the Last War, Gurdan spurned all the honors bestowed upon him and gave up fighting, studying at a local monastary and seeking to learn how to heal instead of kill. While Gurdan proved to be capable enough as a priest, his talent for battle was like a beast caged inside him. His denial of his primal power felt like a personal betrayal - a waste. With regret, he left his local order and headed out of his homeland, looking for a way to reconcile his considerable abilities with his newfound disgust for war. Appearance Gurdan is large for a dwarf, but not remarkably so. He has an unremarkable face, and often appears as though he is annoyed (which, in point of fact, he often is). But his sour demeanor can switch to mirth in an instant, as he knows to have a good bit of fun. Age: 38 Gender: Male Height: 4'7" Weight: 200 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Gurdan is a gruff fellow who nevertheless knows how to have fun. He has no patience for lies, and has a habit of speaking the truth, no matter how uncomfortable. His sense of loyalty to companions in battle is unmatched, and he considers it a personal failure whenever someone in his fighting company is injured or seriously killed (even though he is rarely, if ever, responsible). Hooks * A relative of a dead comrade in arms comes asking for help or money. * Someone from the religious order he studied with comes seeking aid. * He is confronted by the consequences of his fighting in the Last War. Kicker Gurdan is sick of war, though battle is in his nature. He seeks to put his talents to use where there is no moral ambiguity and no potential for mass casualties. He also seeks to drive out the painful memories of the Last War with something uplifting - exciting even. Equipment Coins: 327gp Encumbrance: 66lbs Normal Load: 170lbs Heavy Load: 340lbs Maximum Drag Load: 850lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf (PHB) * +2 Con, +2 Wis * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Cast Iron Stomach: +5 to saves against poison * Dwarven Resilience: 2nd wind as minor action * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: Prof with throwing hammer and warhammer * Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed even if reduced by armor or heavy load. * Stand Your Ground: When an effect forces you to move, can move one less square (so that things that push 1 for instance do nothing). Also, when an attack would knock prone, can make immediate save to avoid falling prone. * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 * Senses: Low-light Class Features '''Warden (PHB II) * Font of Life: Make one save at start of turn against effect save can end. If save, then not effected. If not, may save again at end of turn as normal. * Guardian Might - Earthstrength: Con mod instead of int/dex for AC. Additional bonus to AC equal to con mod from 2nd wind which lasts until end of next turn. * Nature's Wrath: Once per turn, mark each enemy adjacent as free action. Gain Warden's Fury and Warden's Grasp powers. Feats * 1st: Crushing Earthstrength * 2nd: Dwarven Weapon Training * 4th: Initiate of the Faith * 5th: Free Expertise feat (+1 to all attacks) Background Enlisted Soldiar (EPC): +2 Endurance. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) - 50 gp for Potion of Healing - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit - 10 gp for Heavy Shield - 10 gp for Hand Axes (2) -------- 327 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Cloak of Resistance +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Bloodcut Armor +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Defensive Warhammer +2 XP Starting XP from level 4 * 3750 XP * 2010/01/22: Gain 1575 xp and 5 RPs. Then, spend one RP to get to level 5. Total XP: 5500 (+ 4 RPs) Changes * 2009/08/13: Created * 2010/01/22: Level up to 5 - add hps, free expertise feat, retrain form of relentless panther to form of mountain's thunder, add Hail of Thorns level 5 power Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Your ranged basic attack should only do 1d6+5 damage, not 1d6+7. * That's an interesting workaround for the AC in the defense table, but maybe it would be better to just use the heavy armor tag. This is small stuff though, so Gurdan's approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g * Couple comments - any reason why you went with warhammer over the craghammer? it's 1d10 dmg and brutal 2. *Hail of Thorns - is listed as at-will, should be daily *Good job with the Bloodcut Armor - can find a use for those surges Minor things though so approved. Approval 2 Approval from Kalidrev The only thing I can see (which is ridiculously minor) is the fact that you have listed the level 5 +1 to all attacks as a 5th level feat. It's not really a feat...persay, since it does not affect a specific group of weapons or attacks, but rather, is a free +1 bonus to ALL attacks. I don't think you'll confuse anyone by putting in there as a feat though, so no change is really needed I suppose. And *sigh* you're getting tough to kill... It's a darn good thing you can't second wind more than once in a battle, lol. Guess I'll just have to keep dropping you out of lightning rails ;) APPROVED! Status Category:LEB Category:LEB:Mror Holds Category:LEB:Dwarf Category:LEB:Warden Category:LEB:Approved Characters